Roma's Hetalia Academy!
by Boriquen Hetalia
Summary: Ludwig didnt want to be endowed. he denied it from the start. now he must go there and try to get home. but as he stays there things shall develope quickly. crappy summary i know! sorry for any ooc or au or anything... mplied yoai and yes yaoi later!
1. Welcome to Roma's Hetalia Academy

This is a Charlie Bone/Hetalia crossover! I hope you enjoy this!~

i apologize if this is seen as OOC or AU or any other initials... i decided to write this when i found all my old Charlie Bone books.... for those that do not know Charlie Bone series is about Charlie Bone who discoveres he is endowed with the gift to travel through pictures. He is then sent to Bloor's Academy a school for the artistically/musically/preforming artsly type and those wo are endowed with special powers. Charlie then meets a bunch of people who become his friends and the they all use their powers t try and over come stuff...

i do not claim to own anything! neither author belongs to me nor either story!

they will be yaoi in this i believe... i implied it a lil bit at the end!~

i hope you enjoy this and please comment and give constructive criticism on how i can improve later chapters...

* * *

He hadn't wanted to go to a new school. Much less one that was full of strange people. He was just fine where he was. He had normal friends, normal classes. Who knew what went on at Roma's Hetalia Academy? He certainly did not belong there.

People went there if they and strange powers, or if they wanted to be a professional musician, artist, or actor. Ludwig didn't fall into any of these categories. But he was now being forced to leave his own country to go to some school... because people got it stuck in their stupid heads that he was strange too.

_They're gonna see the second I reach that door, and they will straighten out this mess so I can get back to my life... It'll be fine...._

Ludwig looked up at the tall doorway of the Academy for a second, impressed with the architecture, then walked inside hoping the mess would be fixed and that he would go home.

The hallway was empty as the German teenager walked in. He heard sounds from down the hallway and his instincts told him that he should go there. As he walked down the hallway he noticed a blonde girl in a skirt up ahead of him walking away.

_She could probably tell me where to go to fix all of this..._ Ludwig ran after her.

"Frauli- umm... Miss?... Can you help me?" trying to remember not to slip into German here.

The blonde turned around and Ludwig was unsure what was going on.

_A-a guy?.... Cross dresser?..._

The young man just smiled and replied, "Like, ya sure. Everybody's all, like, in the gym for this drag of a pep assembly. I'm totally Feliks! Like whats your name?"

Confused at the valley girl way of speech the boy had used, he answered the guy named Feliks, "I-i'm Ludwig..."

The valley boy frowned at his name but then smiled again, "Eh, whatever... c'mon, like the assembly rooms this way," as he grabbed the German's arm and started pulling him to where he had heard the noise from in the first place.

_Scheisse... This is going to be stranger than I thought it would be..._

Feliks opened the door and, while still holding Ludwig's arm, ran across to where a small group of people were sitting. Ludwig eyed them all cautiously, looking for possible threats, a habit of his since he was little. There were two other blond boys, and a few brunettes. There was also a Japanese boy.

"Like, hey guys! This here is... ummm... like what's your name again?..." Feliks looked at him expectantly.

"Ludwig....." He was starting to get really annoyed with the way he was acting. He never wanted to meet his friends. He only wanted to go home.

"Hey, man! Nice to meet'cha! Name's Alfred!" One of the blondes stuck out his hand, expecting Ludwig's in return. He slowly reached for his hand, sensing no threat.

"You're such a bloody git, you know that right?" The other blond started yelling at Alfred, earning quite a few _shh_'s from nearby students and glares from a teacher nearby.

Alfred laugh, "Iggy, c'mon! Be nice to the guy! We don't know anything about him yet! Well all of us except Kiku, that is." The teenager then looked at the Japanese. "Eh, Kiku how 'bout it?... you don't mind right?" He looked up at Ludwig.

"Was- what?..." He looked confused and tried to stay in English, which seemed the common language here.

"Alfred, you twat! He obviously is new and doesn't know!" The Englishman was yelling again.

"I can tell everything about you. It's my... gift..." The Japanese boy looked uncomfortable but explained to the German.

"Oh... You're one of them..." Ludwig grew uncomfortable, not knowing who else was an endowed here.

"Well you must be too! No one comes here in the middle of the year unless they are for sure!" the American teenager exclaimed.

"I-i do not sense any endowments within him..." Kiku seemed confused. "Why did you decide to come here then?" He looks up from where he was sitting with calm blank eyes.

"People at my last school thought I did and sent me here... I'm going to talk to the Headmaster here to sort it out. Then I'm going back to Germany." Ludwig looked away.

"Veeee~ That won't be any fun~!" one of the younger looking brunettes finally looking up at the newcomer after having been distracted by his twin by the looks of it.

When he looked up, the young Italian sounding boy paled severely. Ludwig thought that he looked as if he would be sick.

"Is something wrong with him? Is he okay?" Ludwig actually seemed a bit worried about the smaller boy.

He watched as he started digging through his satchel and pulled out a bunch of sketches. He paled even further. "L-lovino??..." He handed the pictures to his twin. "Feliciano... these are decent... Oi you... potato bastard... Does any of this seem familiar to you?" the other Italian inquired, ignoring the fact that he had just insulted the German. He handed the pictures to Ludwig, giving one of them back to the one called Feliciano.

What Ludwig saw made him pale. There was an image of him, when he was told he was going to come here by his principal. As he turned to the next page, he saw an image of the fight he had gotten sucked into by his old friend, when he had found out that Ludwig was being sent to a school populated by 'Freaks' as he called it. And right after that was an image of him under the doorway of the academy, admiring the school's architecture.

"H-how... How did you do this?" Ludwig looked at the small boy sharply.

"I-its m-my g-g-gift...." the little brunette looked as if he would implode under the gaze of the German.

"Feliciano Vargas, born in Rome, Italy. Aged 16. endowments, painting the future." Kiku said quickly and emotionlessly.

"What the fuck, potato? Quite staring at us like we're fuckin' freaks! You can't handle it then leave us the fuck alone!" the guy, Lovino, started yelling at Ludwig. Strangely enough, everyone seemed to get angry or depressed, then Ludwig felt a spark of anger in himself that wasn't there before.

"Ay Lovi!~ Calm down! You don't have to get so twitchy... Your getting everyone ansy again!" the other brunette started hugging Lovino, and suddenly enough, the anger was leaving everyone.

The tanned brunette stood up to shake Ludwig's hand.

"Hola! Me llamo Antonio! Bienvido a la Academia de Roma!" he smiled so largely that ludwig felt happiness start tugging at him now.

"Hmph... Your one to talk about self control, Antonio..." Lovino started to pull the Spaniard back down next to him.

"Antonio and Lovino are very unique," The guy that Alfred called Iggy started to explain. "Lovino is endowed with negative emotions and influences people by how he feels sometimes, and can sense how others are feeling. Antonio is the exact opposite, being endowed with positive emotions and influencing others," He glared at the two being discussed, "They both have yet to get a handle on it, so they have to either stay with each other all the time or have others remind them to try and tone down their emotions."

The English student looked up. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, by the way."

"More like Harry Potter..." Alfred sniggered and Feliks joined in with him.

"Shut up, you twat! You too Feliks!" the green eyed blonde started to flush.

"Arthur Kirkland, born London, England. Age 17. Endowment, wizard." Kiku looked up again with a blank look on his face.

"Not to be rude but I don't plan on being here much longer. I plan on seeing your headmaster as soon as this assembly ends, and sort this out so I can come home."

The small Italian boy looked up at Ludwig. "you won't be leaving. I drew you here. That means you are officially a new student here!" he smiled as if he hadn't just said the strangest thing on Earth.

Ludwig tried to make sense of what he said, until he felt his gut start to pull him in another direction. He looked upwards and saw a tall man walking across the floor. He knew that this was the Headmaster that he was waiting for. It seemed as though the assembly was finished, so Ludwig got up and started walking after him.

"Where's he going?" Feliciano looked up after him, a sad look flitting across his face.

"He saw the Headmaster, so he went after him." Alfred smiled at the smaller boy.

"How did he know it was Roma though? I thought he had never seen him before?" Arthur wondered aloud.

The friends all looked at each other, realizing,then looking back at Kiku.

"Impossible... I didn't feel anything from him..." the Japanese boy looked very disturbed.

"Hmmm... Well you heard what he said... He doesn't think he's endowed.... Maybe your power only works, Kiku if the other knows the information themselves, or accepts it." Arthur tried to rationalize this as a possible explanation.

"Ve~ He is endowed... and he is going to stay too!" Feliciano looked happily at his last picture, the one that Lovino didn't show Ludwig. "I can't wait for this to happen..." he sighed, seemingly at peace with the future.

"Lemme see it!" Alfred yelled out, grabbing the picture. As he looked, his eyes widened.

On the sketch, Feliciano was in the arms of none other than the large German that had just left, kissing his lips.

* * *

how did you like this? i will get up another chapter sometime... please comment and prussia will donate awesome to the needy!~


	2. Iron Cross

Here is chapter 2!~ I hope you enjoy this as much as you had the first one!~

Ludwig walked back to his "new room" unable to grasp what had happened. The conversation he had hoped to have with the headmaster, and thereby freeing him from this school, left him confused, angry, and no closer to getting home than he wanted. In fact, what he did know from that conversation was that he wasn't going to go back. His gut told him it was no use now, and that he should just go with the flow, no matter how much he disliked it. It had yet to be wrong so far, and got him through a lot in life.

"Headmaster Roma! I need to talk to you!" Ludwig called out, jogging toward the now halted figure of his new Headmaster.

"Hmm...? Who are you? I thought I knew most of my students here. How do you know my name?" Roma looked at the younger blonde student, smiling.

"My name is Ludwig, sir. I was sent here by a mistake at my old school. They think I belong here. But I need you to clear this up for me, that way I can go home." Ludwig stared looking relaxed that things would finally get accomplished. Before Roma said a word though, his gut told him otherwise.

Roma looked the German youth up and down, smiling. "I'm sorry, but there is no mistake. You are, indeed, meant to be here." He placed a hand on Ludwig's head, messing up his neat hair some. "You may not be happy about it now, but soon you will understand. You belong here." He smiled again and walked away.

Ludwig felt as if finally, his old world, and all his chances to get home, had cracked away, leaving him shards of nothing. He knew now that there was absolutely no choice left except to stay in the school. He walked away down a hall and found a large amount of doorways. _Dorms..._ he thought, then looked for his. He stopped at a room labeled 216 and looked in. He saw the form of a sleeping Greek boy, surrounded by cats of a similar nature. He looked at the boy for a second, knowing he was no threat at all. Then he quickly moved off to search for his own room.

The Greek boy opened an eye, green following the retreating back. He smiled slightly and went back to lay down again. "Hmm... Ludwig... You wont be confused much longer, I believe..." And with a yawn, he lay back down to sleep again.

Ludwig walked down two more hallways and up a flight of stairs before his gut finally calmed down enough. He stopped in front of a room numbered 347 and looked inside. There was two beds, one already occupied, but the other was indeed where all his stuff had been placed. He walked inside and started to put his stuff in appropriate places. However, after he had placed his things away neatly, he grew interested with who he would be sharing a room.

It appeared that the other roommate was a light slob. He also had what looked like yellow feathers around. _I left my dogs so I could bunk with some guy and his canary?_ The German was incredulous if not enraged at the injustice. He took his bath supplies and walked down to the shower. _Its about time for them to be out of class... Ill take a shower so I don't meet him for a while..._

He stepped into the showers and took off his shirt. He took off the Iron Cross his brother had given him as a child. It was the last thing he had of him. His parents told him that he had died. Ludwig never even got to go to the funeral. Apparently it had been a hit and run and the driver had been drunk. When Ludwig had heard of his brothers death, he swore never to do anything that wasn't straight-laced, so as to keep his brother proud.

Ludwig stripped off his pants and turned on the hot water. He stepped in, the water soaking through his stiff muscles, easing through the tension he had been facing for the past couple of days. His family had not made it easy on him. They had been very afraid of the endowed, and were terrified that their last son was one of "them". The last words his father said to him were, "Come back normal, or don't come back at all." The look of fear and hatred on his mothers face was even worse than anything his father could have said.

Trying to cast those memories from his mind, he stepped out of the shower and dressed himself in some deep green, knee-length shorts, and a black shirt. He re-clasped his brothers Iron Cross around his neck and gathered his old clothes. As Ludwig left the showers and walked down the hall, a sudden whirl of Italian hit him around his midriff. Ludwig caught Feliciano before he hit the floor and made sure the small Italian was steady on his feet.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that, vee~!" The Italian babbled his apology away happily, barely caring that he did more damage to himself than anything he could ever do to the German.

"It's fine..." Ludwig replied, strangely listening and yet not as annoyed as he should have at the young teens chatter about his apology and then randomly switching off to the subject of everything else at the school.

"And you'll want to avoid Professor Bonnefoy. He's the acting teacher, vee~! But he tries to take advantage of people and get 'into everyone's pants' as Arthur says..."

Without even thinking Ludwig replied, "I don't like acting..."

Feliciano smiled, "Well, since you are going to be a student here, you have to pick one of the three arts... Acting, Art, and Music. There are normal classes too, vee~, but everyone has to pick an art... It's one of Headmaster Roma's policies!" Feliciano looked up with a hopeful smile. "Are you going to take Art then?"

"Nein... I-i think I shall take music..." Ludwig cheeks burned slightly red at this admittance, then shook himself mentally. _There's no reason to be embarrassed. It's just music! Obviously a lot of other students will take it too..._

the smaller boy smiled at the German. "You'll have Professor Edelweiss then! Or else Antonio! He's the student teacher, vee~! He sometimes takes the load off for Professor Edelweiss!" and continued babbling on until they reached Ludwig's dorm room, where Feliciano cut himself off while talking about some girl named Elizaveta who was in love with Edelweiss, but he's a litte strange and doesn't notice...


End file.
